Son Of The Moon: The Lighting Theif
by Alien vs Predator97
Summary: After being brought to the world of the Olympians Adrian and Sofia discovers their parents are gods and therefore a half-blood. but Zeus's Master Bolt goes missing watch Adrian and Sofia join Percy Jackson in returning the bolt to the King of Gods before time runs out.


**I do not own Dragonball Xenoverse, or Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I do own my oc.**

Standing in the Time Nest was a saiyan and a earthling both teens responsible for defeating Demigra the Demon god in the Crack of Time a year ago after he tried to erase time and create history how he saw fit. After fighting their way to the Crack of Time and having a gruelling fight to the death that resulted in few broken bones and bruises and survived by a lot of luck.

They finally managed to kill the crazed Demon god with a Kamehameha and a Final Flash completely blasting him out of existence before Tokitoki was freed and teleported the trio to Toki Toki city where Goku, Trunk's and The Supreme Kai of time were waiting for them.

After their recovery which took about a week and a half in the chambers they were nagged by Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Videl for nearly getting themselves killed almost blowing up the Crack of Time but they had no other choice as the were fighting someone who had been building the power for over 70'0000 years annamed the power to turn your friends against you.

The Future Warriors or as they were known to their friends a male Saiyan named Adrian. he was 16yrs old, had a slightly messy spiky black ponytail that reached his neck with one bang loose and Auburn streak in his hair, Pure Silver eyes. A light brown skin tone, he was heavily muscled and had a lean build due to all training he done his whole life and stood 6'7. He was wearing and silver headband, and a Black GI with grey undershirt, Black combat pants with silver belt and black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves and a female Earthling named Sofia. She was 14yrs old, had long blonde hair that reached her back, and Sapphire eyes. A fair skin tone, and had a well toned figure and stood at 6'1.

She was wearing a what looked like pilot suit that was colored purple and black with white trim. Both smiled as Adrian and Sofia headed to The Supreme Kai of time house, She had sent Trunks for them so it was important. Both the saiyan and earthing got and greeted her.

"Hey you old hag!" Adrian greeted jokingly with a smirk, that earned a slap in the head by Sofia who glared at the saiyan. "Will you stop that!" He snapped rubbing his head.

"And will you stop being a jerk!" Sofia glared with her hands on her well shaped hips making the Supreme Kai of time and Trunks sweat drop because the saiyan and earthling would always fight like a brother and sister would.

"Okay let's get started." The Kaioshin sighed, "Now what I wanted to tell you was that I got a scroll this morning for you to read." She says as Adrian got a confused look on his face.

"Really who's it from?" The saiyan asked, both the Kaioshin and the half-saiyan shrugged.

"I don't know the person didn't say she just told me to give you so you can read." The Supreme Kai of time said as Adrian starts to read it along while Sofia tried to look over his broad shoulder but having some difficulty, so she floats up slightly.

 _Dear Adrian_

 _First let me tell you that I am your mother. I'm sorry that I could not be with you while you grew but our family has certain rules in place that forbids us from raising our children. You will soon come to understand why._

 _After knowing that planet Vegeta was destroyed and I believed you've died a long time, then after hearing you were alive I never been more happier knowing that you were in Tokitoki city. I did regret not a second of having you inside of me, I wish I could have raised and been there for you._

 _So I wish to bring you to my universe, where I can look after you more and where you can help this realm achieve a degree of peace._

 _My son I know this is a lot to take in and I know you have questions but all I ask is that you that you be patient and all will be revealed in time and head north until you arrive at Camp Half-Blood. I love you with all my heart my baby boy and I cannot wait until I can see you._

 _Love_

 _Your Mother_

 _P.S Read up on Greek Mythology. Cause you'll need it in the future._

Adrian slowly put the scroll down with a happy smile, while Sofia had the same expression knowing that mother did not abandoned him like he thought.

"So what did the scroll say Adrian?" Trunks asked seeing a smile on his friend's face.

"M-my mother's alive." The saiyan said overjoyed his mother is alive still, "And she wants me to come to her universe so she can see me and I would have read up on Greek Mythology and go to this place called Camp Half-Blood!"

The Supreme Kai of time smiles. "Great kai that's great news so when do you plan on leaving!" She says jumping up wrapping him in a tight hug.

"I won't get there if you keep hugging me like that." Adrian chocked out turning slightly purple, she let's go with an embarrassed smile.

"And I'm coming with you," The blonde said with a smirk at her older brother figure, "plus I know a thing or two about Greek Mythology."

"Don't worry we'll wish you guys back when there's another multi verse crisis and we know where the Greek Gods universe is." Trunks said happy for his bestfriend, "Go see your mother and It's been an honor to fight beside you guys, perhaps in the future you both could return."

And before they can say more he felt a lot of ki signatures coming to the Time Nest, Both Adrian and Sofia turned to see everyone from Goku and the Z-Warriors to see the Heroes of Toki Toki.

Vegeta looked on with a smirk upon his face "It would seem you both surpass me, but one can only expect to be surpassed by the next generation." He said to both his students.

Piccolo smiled with his eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest, "You came far Adrian, and Sofia you were by far the strongest Earthling I trained, where ever you go know you are my friend." The Namikan opened his eyes and gave both Sofia and Adrian a nod, who returned the gestures in kind.

Gotenks despite being such a brat was in tears. "What it's not like I'm crying or anything, I just think you guys were awesome to hang with!"

But before Gotenks could say Sofia grabbed him by his vest crashing her lips on his, making him freeze up.

Everyone present jaws dropped even Cell and Frieza eyes widen at what happened, the strongest Earthling looked at everyone with a raised eyebrow. "What!?" She snapped making everyone pale at the angry blonde earthling, then Lord Beerus laughed maniacally.

Once everyone said there goodbyes The Supreme Kai of Time summon Shenron, As if on cue they activated and the Eternal Dragon Shenron appeared before them all.

The sky above Toki Toki grew dark and everyone, even those who had seen this many times before, still gazed in awe at it.

 **"I am Eternal Dragon Shenron, speak you wish and I shall grant it!"**

It was now that Trunks said "Eternal Dragon Shenron, we all wish for both Adrian and Sofia to be sent to the same universe as the Greek Gods!"

 **"Your wish has been granted!"**

All of them turned to look at the light that was now enveloping Adrian and Sofia. Both the Saiyan and the Earthling bid their friends farewell once more. "Goodbye friends."

They gave them a wave as they'd vanished, Shenron too returned into the dragon balls which scattered out. Beerus then spoke. "I haven't been to universe 1 in 4,0000 years, I think I'll go visit Lady Chaos after my six year nap." He said rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

Olympian Realm

Adrian and Sofia looked around to see themselves in a forest, then they looks around to see a road probably to the camp his mother mentioned, Adrian thinks before they head off.

"So Adrian, you're excited?" Sofia says with a smile.

The Saiyan nods "Of course, my mother's alive and I'm the only Saiyan in this universe." He says with some pride.

"You would say that." Sofia rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at her brother figure, as they reaches a hill.

Atop the hill was a massive pine tree. They could sense a Ki signature but they no idea why but shrugs it off.

They head up the hill to arch way reading 'Camp Half-Blood'. He smirked while she smiled, "Well I guess we're at the right place." Adrian says as they walked up to the camp where they were greeted by a man in a wheelchair with a shaggy beard and a tweed jacket.

"Hello, Welcome Demi-gods to Camp Half-Blood my name is Chiron. "The man now known as Chiron greeted with a smile, the man looked middle aged but Adrian could tell he was older the he looked plus his Ki didn't feel human so the bearded man was hiding something but he didn't feel evil so he let it go.

"My name is Adrian Iilah , I'm a Saiyan and this is Sofia Kasai a Earthling, and we're from Toki Toki city, in universe seven." Adrian greeted as he stuck his out for the man to shake, while mirrored his action which he gladly took and shook their hands.

Chiron looks confused "Hmm many gods have been there, only a select few are allowed there due to Zeno desire to keep the Gods of Destruction separate. " Now I must ask do know who your godly parents?"

Adrian nods "My Mother is my godly parent, she want wanted me to come here after I completed something in my universe" he explained and Sofia continues. "I don't have a godly parent."

"Oh really cause only a Demi-god can read this sign." Chiron says gesturing to the Camp Half-Blood, "You both don't know who your gody parents are." The man said taking a long look at the Saiyan then noticing his pure silver eyes. " _He looks like her but I'm not sure?"_

"Wait you said Chiron, you wouldn't be the same Chiron as the one who trained Jason, Hercules, and Perseus would you?" Sofia asked as she read about ancient Greece.

"Indeed I and. Come follow me Sofia, Adrian and I'll show you two around the camp." Chiron said to both demigods as he turned and rolled himself away with the heroes of Toki Toki followed him.

"So tell me, do anyone of you know anything about ancient Greece?" Chiron asked them getting a nod from Sofia and Adrian shook his head.

"Yeah. I know all about it, I read a lot of books about. Some like the Gods vs Titans battle was cool..." Sofia trails off then looks at her bestfriend who had a shocked look on his face "What did you think I was doing when I was not training?" She said putting her hand on her well shaped hip. "But everything else it makes me sick what the Greek God's did."

"Yes. But that's how it was back then." Chiron tells them as they went up to a man who was sitting on his own and sleeping on one of the chairs, he was pretty chubby and short. And he had a chubby face with a red nose and curly black hair, he was wearing a tiger stripped Hawaiian shirt, shorts and purple running shoes.

"This is Mr.D, the camp director." The Centaur informed both Adrian and Sofia as they looked at the sleeping god.

"Mr. D!" Chiron shouted to wake the man up forcing him open his bloodshot blue eyes up lazily to look at Chiron, Adrian, and Sofia.

"Oh, more brats came to join the camp I see." The wine god said lazily as summoned a glass of black fizzy liquid in his hands. "What's your names, who's your parents?" Mr. D asked in a bored tone that made Adrian narrow his silver eyes at the god that almost made him go pale cause that's the same look he sometimes get from a certain goddess. "And what in Gods name do they be feeding you kids these days didn't know they grow them that big." Mr. D said looking over the tall saiyan.

"Hello sir, my name is Sofia and this is Adrian and we don't know who our godly parent is." Sofia greeted with a giggle when the wine god commented on her best friend height who gave her a small glare.

"Oh well that's to bad then." Mr. D said lazily with a burp making Adrian sweat drop. "Well I suppose I should welcome you both to the camp. Try not to die to quickly will you, I hate doing paper work." Mr. D sighed out with Sofia giving the wine god a deadpan look.

"We'll try our best." Adrian said as he struggled to be polite, this dude was pissing him off more.

"Adrian and Sofia, come lots to see." Chiron gestures for them to follow before the Saiyan mocked bowed to the God of wine and left with Chiron leaving a thinking Mr. D who took a card from his pocket before he disappeared from the camp.

As Chiron was showing them around both Adrian and Sofia were looking at some of the cabins, the saiyan was looking at one in particular known as cabin eight. The cabin was silver in color and had silver curtains showing through the windows, on the outside there was intricate vine like design as well as animals like stags and wolves decorated on them. On the front there was a symbol of a bow and a crescent moon.

"I seriously would not go in there if I we're you. That's Lady Artemis's cabin. She hates all males and is one of the three virgin goddess's, so I would not touch or go near this cabin unless you have a death wish. Lady Artemis has a habit of turning males into jack elopes." The centaur says as Adrian gives a disappointing for some reason the Saiyan felt drawn to it and not because it had a moon symbol.

"That sucks. So the cabin just sits here like the other empty cabins?" Adrian asked.

"Actually when the hunters, Lady Artemis's group of all female warriors visits the camp they stay in her cabin. Since she has no kids it would only make sense that they stay in here. Through there not overly friendly the campers here and they prefer to stay within their group. They rarely come here though, but when they do there's usually ends up being some sort of fight or disagreement between them and the campers." Chiron said.

"Remind me to not get on their bad side" Sofia muttered with Chiron gives a small chuckle, as Adrian waved at all the girls that were waving at smile making them giggle. "Some of the girls here are friendly here huh?" She asked the man getting another chuckle from the Centaur.

"Yes I suppose they are. those are Aphrodite's Children." Chiron informed them.

"The Goddess of Love, lust and Beauty?"

"That's the one."

"Well I can see that they take after their mother then. But why are the guys so... I don't know girly looking?" Adrian asked the Centaur.

"I haven't really got a good answer for you. The girls try to break as many boys hearts as the can gain their mother's favor as are the boys as she doesn't have many." Chiron told both the saiyan and earthling.

"But why would want them to do that? If she's the goddess of love wouldn't she want them to find the one?" Sofia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Aphrodite loves drama." Chiron says with a shrug.

"So where are we staying while we're here?" Adrian asked the man.

"Ah yes. Well until you claimed by your parent. You'll be staying Hermes cabin." Chiron told him as Adrian and his bestfriend both give nods, Chiron then looked over the cramped table and called out, "Luke, come here for a moment." A boy stood and walked over and both the Saiyan and earthling studied him. he was a lot older than everyone else they had seen in the camp, maybe around Adrian'age. He had sandy blonde hair with light blue with elfish features and a long scar that went down his right cheek.

"Luke this is Adrian Iilah and Sofia Kasai, two new campers who just arrived. I'll be leaving them in your care," the Centaur said before trotting over to the table where Mr. D was sitting.

The older teen and everyone at the Hermes table looked up at the honest to Gods the tallest teenager they have ever seen then to Sofia who Luke had to admit was very beautiful and could give Aphrodite's children a run their money.

"Well its' nice to meet your acquittance Sofia and Adrian. Odd last names if you don't mind me asking?" The Son of Hermes greets them both.

"Nice to meet you" the Sliver eyed saiyan said shaking Luke's hand. "Yeah we get that a lot. my names means fire in Japanese." Sofia said with a smile.

"I'll try to remember that," Luke said. "Anyway, I'll show you both around the camp and find you sleeping bags later. Come on." the Son of Hermes said as the three the cabin and began their tour around the camp.

* * *

Mount Olympus

High above the clouds on Mount Olympus one certain was sitting in her temple as she watched Adrian with a smile on her face. She was currently wearing a simple white greek dress that stopped just above her knee's and wore a silver sandals with moon symbols on them. She had colored that flowed down to the middle of her back and had silver colored eyes. She looked about eighteen years old all together.

"Soon my darling Adrian. You just need to wait a little longer." Artemis said.

 **The End**


End file.
